


小白兔与大灰狼【番外1/2】

by LianBB



Category: LAY/张艺兴 LAY兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 6





	小白兔与大灰狼【番外1/2】

小兔子二到四月份是发情期到来的时候，张艺兴在一月份底就刚好有发情的症状了…LAY…束手无策…  
“唔…呜…”一大早小艺兴因为生理上的需求导致身体上的不适，一睁眼就直往LAY的怀里钻，一直把LAY拱到醒，“怎么了…？”LAY还没完全睡醒，说话声音有些含糊，“哼唔…屁屁好难受…”小艺兴蹬着小脚把下巴磕到LAY的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，LAY伸手在艺兴的背脊处上下抚动，小兔子舒服的直喘息。  
LAY明白了，这都是小兔子发情期到来的症状，LAY起身将小孩托住屁股抱在身上，才发现小孩的下身已经湿的一塌糊涂了，屁股上的小尾巴也湿的黏在了一块，小孩伸手揽住LAY的脖子，小兔牙在LAY的脖子上啃来啃去，小屁股在LAY的大手上一扭一扭的，LAY抱着张艺兴来到浴室，但小艺兴就是死活不肯松手，两只小手拴的紧紧的挂在LAY的脖子上。  
“宝贝先松一下手好吗…这样不方便帮你洗澡啊…”LAY拍了拍小兔子温玉软香的屁股，小孩靠在LAY的肩膀上猛摇头，“我不要！是不是一松手你就不会要我了…唔唔…”发情期的小兔子普遍多愁善感，赖在LAY的身上掉眼泪。  
LAY只好躺在浴缸里，让小孩躺在自己身上，帮小孩脱衣服洗澡，身上被小孩的洗澡水搞的浑身湿透了，LAY细心的用指尖伸进两股缝间清洗小兔子被黏液糊的滑溜溜的内部，小兔子到不听话，一直在蹭来蹭去，“宝贝不要动嘛…我…”LAY下身已经鼓起一大包了，再加上吸收水分的裤子带有些重力，显的那包东西又鼓又大…  
“你嫌弃我…呜呜…”小兔子光着身子靠在LAY的身上直抽泣，LAY已经用最最最温柔的语气和这只小兔子讲话了，目的就是怕小兔子生气，但无论怎么样…小兔子还是会生气呢…  
大灰狼的温柔真的好难得的，这一生全用在了这只小兔子身上。  
折腾了半天，总算帮小兔子洗好澡了，自己也随便洗了一个…  
“小坏蛋你松手一下下好嘛？就一下下…老公马上就回来…可以嘛…嗯？”LAY送艺兴到床上，但小艺兴即使闭着眼睛也不肯松手，LAY又怕压到他，所以双手撑在艺兴的两侧，小心翼翼的避开那两条长长的耳朵，膝盖跪在艺兴的小脚两旁。小艺兴睫毛上面晶闪闪的都是眼泪，瘪着小嘴睁开眼睛，“不…不要嘛…”软黏黏的恳求，小脸蛋红出一缕朝霞，抬眸看着LAY。  
LAY最受不了的就是这种眼神，心一下就软下去了，一只手伸进小兔子后脑勺和枕头的交界处，一手揽住小兔子软塌塌的小腰，转身将小孩趴在自己身上，“…不走不走不走…老公一直都在。”说完在艺兴红软滋润的小嘴唇上轻轻的啄了一口，本来不亲还好，这一亲下身已经硬的发痛了。

“老公…想要…”说话黏糊糊的，而且很小声，似乎是害羞吧，LAY没听清，手一直在抚摸艺兴的背部，顺着脊椎骨从上往下，然后落在腰窝那一块。  
“嗯？”LAY把耳朵凑在艺兴嘴旁边，近到可以听得见艺兴细细的呼吸声，小兔子脸皮薄，说一遍就不敢说了，闭着眼睛埋在LAY的脖子窝里闻LAY身上的香味，试图想用嗅觉来感化着该死的性欲。  
显然是没有用的，反而下身的某个部位颤的厉害，“我想……要…”其实LAY应该早就根据语调猜出是在说什么了，但大灰狼邪恶的内心还是存在的，就是想在调戏一下这只可爱的小兔子，“什么？”  
“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”小兔子发火了，用身子骨强撑起自己软绵绵的身子，重重的把自己的嘴唇压在LAY的嘴上，因为生气还鼓起两边的腮帮子吹气，LAY拎起了艺兴的衣领，小兔子的小嘴被移开了，整个小脸被气的透了，LAY笑着看着艺兴“小笨蛋，谁教你接吻这样吻的？”说完翻身把小孩压在身上，轻轻的含住了小孩的两瓣嘴唇，小孩不懂接吻，但又想主动点，悄悄的把舌尖含在两瓣嘴唇中间，LAY还没伸进去就碰到了，睁开眼睛看着艺兴，正眯着眼睛享受呢。  
LAY伸舌勾起小红舌在口腔中游动，LAY很坏，通过舌头这条通道吸取小孩嘴里的氧气，小孩有时候喘不上气就会仰起头想摆脱那张嘴，但LAY反而伸手扣住了小孩的后脑勺，小孩被迫缺氧，脑袋晕乎乎的被LAY任意亲吻。  
LAY估计是意识到小孩的肺活量可能没有那么大，赶紧松开嘴看着小孩，小孩被吻的头晕目眩，眼神已经迷离了，直盯着天花板，小嘴半张大口喘气，胸口上下起伏的厉害，但他可以确定，小孩生气了…  
小孩缓冲回来后，哭着把LAY踹到旁边，自己抱着枕头呜呜咽咽的哭，LAY把他抱在怀里他哭的更厉害，真是纳闷了，发情的小兔子那么爱哭的吗…？  
搂在怀里哄了好久，小孩气才消，小声哽咽的说“屁屁真的好难受…”

LAY的动作一切都很温柔，什么都是轻轻的，因为怕弄疼小孩，即使自己硬的发痛也得忍。  
扩张完之后才把巨物送进去，小孩喊疼了就待在那个位置等小孩适应，适应后在一点点的挤进去，入的越深等待的时间越久，小孩用自己发抖的小手抚在LAY的脸颊上，梨花带水的看着LAY“老公…对不起噢…再等等…一会就好了…等等我…”然后吸了几下鼻子，LAY实在是爱死自己小老婆的这番模样了，太乖太可爱了，俯下身子拨开遮住额头的刘海，在前额落下一个漫长而又温柔的吻“没关系老婆，多久我都等。”

嘻嘻嘻  
小秘密

彩蛋 番外2 https://shimo.im/docs/wj8vQK693pvtKXdw   
发情过后的小兔子有一段时候会特别特别黏在发情期陪伴在自己身边的人。

所以张艺兴其实是有意识的，就是想黏着而已。

几乎一天到晚张艺兴要不就是挂在LAY身上要不就是跟在LAY旁边，就算LAY去洗澡也要拿着个小板凳坐在门口等。

这一天小孩坐在LAY的怀里看电视，门铃响了，LAY拍了拍艺兴的屁股“宝贝起来一下我去开门好不好？”

艺兴赶紧放下手中的爆米花，转过身一把圈住LAY的脖子“我不要。”

LAY拍了拍艺兴的背，干脆就抱了起来去开门，来临的客人是LAY的好朋友张总，也是狼族的。

一开门张总就看见LAY抱着一个屁股长着一撮毛茸茸尾巴还有两条长长的兔耳朵的小孩，一下就宠溺的笑了出来。

LAY腾出个身子让张总进来，张艺兴就扭了个头看了眼张总，两人对视上了，张总对他微笑了一下，艺兴就腼腆的低下脑袋。

等张总去沙发上坐好时，艺兴挺起身子看了看LAY“他好像比你帅。”

然后就被LAY趁着张总没看这个方向的时候强吻了一番。

两人在聊狼族的现状，张艺兴不感兴趣，趴在LAY的怀里闻着LAY的体香昏昏欲睡，再加上两人可能是因为张艺兴在的缘故，说话声音也不算大，张艺兴渐渐的就睡了过去。

过了一会，LAY确认艺兴睡后小心翼翼的将他放回卧室的床上。

“兔子精？”张总见LAY出来后第一句就问了，LAY点了点头，“噢，我那只是狐狸精。”张总笑着把手搭在沙发上，然后又开始砸吧了几下嘴“可骚了，每次我都特别舒服。”

LAY不语，低着头看地板上有几根兔毛，张总见LAY不理自己，推了一下他的肩膀“你那个怎么样？”

像是揭开了LAY的话匣子，LAY开始和张总诉苦每次自己都不能激兴的故事，说完后还转头看向了卧室。

张总感到同情，拍了拍LAY的肩膀“你也太惨了，要不，我叫我老婆介绍只狐狸给你？”

这时的张艺兴早就醒了，其实在LAY放自己到床上的时候就已经有了半醒的状态，完全睁开眼睛后发现LAY不在身边，就爬起来想要出去找LAY，没想到刚到卧室门口就听见张总要介绍小狐狸的事，悄咪咪的躲在门框旁边等待LAY的答复，但等到的确是LAY的一阵笑声。

气的张艺兴重新爬回床上躺着，拿着一本看都看不懂的英文书抓在手里反复翻。

张总总算是离开了，LAY松了口气，然后回到房间里就看见艺兴坐在床上看漫画书，LAY爬上床把小孩抱在怀里“宝贝怎么醒了不出去找我啊？”

张艺兴当然把他推开了，而且还自己坐的远远的，LAY问什么他也不说话，一个人拿漫画书心不在焉的看，其实是在生闷气。

接下来几天张艺兴一直都没有理LAY，也不吃他做的饭，肚子饿了就去冰箱里拿胡萝卜自己啃，所以LAY每天一大早就去超市买新鲜的胡萝卜放在冰箱里面。

有时候LAY还会变成原型像只小奶狗似的在张艺兴旁边哼唧哼唧的叫，还用尾巴想逗他开心，但似乎并没有什么用。

一直这样持续了一个星期，在那晚睡觉的时候，艺兴背对着他喊了一声LAY，这是这一星期张艺兴对LAY讲的第一句话，LAY二话不说就黏上去抱住张艺兴“怎么了老婆？老婆不生气了吗？”

艺兴沉默了一会，开口说“我们分手吧…”说完这句话的时候他可以感受到LAY抱住自己的力度从松开到勒紧。

LAY埋在艺兴的背上，“你说什么？”声音带有些颤抖还有些哭腔，“我说我们分…啊！”话还没说完，LAY就直接翻过身子把张艺兴的手压在头部两侧，往他脖子狠狠的咬了上去，张艺兴疼得发出了声，然后死命挣扎，最后感觉到咬力松了些，脖子感到一阵湿润，接着就是传来一阵抽泣

“老婆我到底做错了什么…我改好不好…老婆不要离开我好不好……求求你……”LAY埋在艺兴的脖子处，身子半弓，松开艺兴的手紧紧的搂住了他的腰。

哭了好一会，张艺兴觉得LAY要哭断气了，而且抽泣感越来越强，一下就心软了，因为这是他第一次见LAY哭，把手放在LAY的头上揉了几下，“不哭了……我不走…不要哭了好吗？”捧起LAY的脸蛋，因为哭的太猛，眼睛里全是红血丝。

LAY点了点头呜呜咽咽的问“那…那老婆可以告诉我我做错了什么事吗…？”

张艺兴把手交叉在胸口前，那眼睛撇到一旁“之前你们讲话我听见了，他要介绍只小狐狸给你你没说拒绝。”

LAY愣了一下，后委屈巴巴的小声低估“我…我拒绝了啊…”

“你没有！你还笑了！”越想越气

“我…笑过后对他说了一句滚…”

“…”艺兴沉默了，仔细想想那个时候确实没有听见LAY说完话，因为他没有第一时间拒绝自己就气鼓鼓的爬回床上去了，想想这几天一直错怪了LAY没有理他，又不好意思说是自己的错，脸一下就尴尬到脸红。

LAY笑着用头顶了一下艺兴的额头“那就原谅老婆。”

艺兴不敢直视LAY的眼睛“嘁…”

“那老婆今天可以弥补我吗？”

当晚小孩忍着痛让LAY进去到了最深处，自己还没适应就允许LAY动了，LAY每顶一次小孩就抖一次，但就是憋着不肯出声，眼泪都挤出来了。

“宝贝你可以吗…要不我在等等吧…”LAY小心翼翼的推进去

“快…快点！”

看了张艺兴是真的想弥补措施，所以这一次是做过最激烈的一次，小孩的屁屁疼了半个月，一个星期下不了床。

END


End file.
